Tasting The Wine
by CullenLove
Summary: In a momentary lapse of control... Edward caused more pain than he could ever have imagined to himself and the woman he loves. When their shattered relationship threatens to break apart, can they forgive and forget? Sequel to I Don't Know You Any More.
1. Damned For My Mistake

Here is the much-awaited sequel! I got all hyped up into the mood of this story so I am neglecting my other story- Blood Berries- which I said I would post in, to write this. I am sorry to the person I told I would post in Blood Berries on Sunday! I hope you read this and forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Ps. I think you're all clever enough to realize that the words in italics are a letter, seeing as how it says 'Dear Bella…' at the top  Just giving you a head's-up!

_OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOO_

Edward's POV 

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm so __sorry;__ I can't even begin to express it. With each breath I feel pain- your pain- the pain I caused you. And the guilt, knotting my insides, and the sorrow and regret. I know this apology changes nothing, but I wanted to explain. _

_Now is the time to tell you everything. _

_I can't control my vampire urges; just like you are now learning you can't with yours. And my dead heart throbs when I think of the pain I caused you in turning you into a vampire. It is unimaginable pain, and affects every cell. I remember when Carlisle changed me. _

_But I'll start from the beginning. When Carlisle tested my venom later, he found traces of rabies. That is an explanation for the massive changes in character and strength that I underwent after hunting with Jasper. I think it may have been the bear I drank from, but I can't be certain. I am sorry for all the times I scared you, and all the times I betrayed your trust. I know my actions caused you great pain and I am forever shamed by them. _

_I can't explain why I ran that day. I have no reason for it, and I can't even remember what I was thinking. It must have been an effect of the rabies because under normal circumstances I would never have acted that way. And I am sorry it went so far that you had to drive out after me. _

_I am not sure if you remember, but you were almost in a car crash. I couldn't get you out of the car in time and you wouldn't take my hand when I could have saved you. I don't blame you for that, because my actions were hardly going to inspire trust in you beforehand. But I got into the car; I braced myself against the dashboard, and enveloped you in my arms. We both made it through the crash alive. _

_I pulled your body out of the car once the crash was over, and ran. I couldn't explain to the police why we weren't both dea__d, so I got out of there fast. The disaster__ happened it Port Angeles. _

_I had __run__ down a back alley, and was abou__t to check you over for wounds. But then I breathed in, and the scent of your blood overwhelmed me. I tried to fight it- tried with every ounce of restraint I have- but I wasn't strong enough. I am sorry I couldn't stop myself, and I am even more sorry that I damned you to life as a vampire because of my mistake. I broke your skull, two of your ribs, your leg, and your wrist. With every ounce of me, I wish that that pain could have been transferred to me, instead of to you. I hate myself with a passion that rivals only my love for you. _

_I thank the stars each morning that Jasper and Emmett made it to us in time. Alice had had a vision of this happening, but had not been in time to prevent it. Emmett and Jasper were almost too late- by the time they pulled me off you; you were shuddering your last breath. I came back to myself at once, and was sick to the stomach at the sight of you, bloody on the pavement. It was all my own doing. _

_I had no choice. I don't know how I would have lived without you, and I could not think of the pain my heart would suffer if I watched you die. I bit you. And you have every right to hate me. But I couldn't watch you die there right in front of my eyes, so I changed you. You wouldn't stop screaming for three days, and when you woke up, I couldn't bear to see you. I haven't seen your beautiful face since you lay there bleeding on the sidewalk. _

_I don't know how much you remember of your human life, and of me. I feel the sinking feeling of depression when I think that you might not remember me at all. It hurts more strongly than anything else, the fact that I might have ended our relationship forever. And it was much more than just a relationship. It was love. _

_Yours always,_

_Edward._

I put the lid back on my fountain pen and leant back to reread my lines of elegant script. Satisfied with it, I folded it and slipped it into an envelope, and inked 'Dearest Bella' onto the crisp white paper. I wiped the back of my hand over my eyes, a human habit from when I used to expect tears.

I would put it somewhere where Bella would find it. I couldn't face her to give it to her personally. I couldn't bear to see in her blood red eyes the anger and hatred she must feel for me, couldn't bear to hear the ice in her voice as she spoke, couldn't bear to see loss of the signs of humanity that I had always loved in her. Her rosy cheeks… her frailty and clumsiness… it was like I was mourning her death.

_OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooO_

_Please tell me what you think of the first chapter in 'Tasting The Wine'!!! _

_I am so excited to be writing a new story!!!_

_CullenLove xx_


	2. Home Alone

_Chapter two! Hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. I just wish I was Bella… (not because she's heartbroken, because she's a vampire!)**_

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOO Bella's POV 

I could feel the pain in my abdomen like snakes roiling in my stomach. A piercing scream burst out of my lips like an animal fighting to escape, and I thrashed against the cold iron bedposts.

It was like nothing I had ever felt before- a burning iciness creeping over my body and engulfing it in white flames. I saw red, not just at the edges of my vision, everywhere. The fire that was now reaching my torso consumed everything.

I whimpered as I felt a cold squeeze in my chest- like a vampire had stuck his fist through my breast and was crushing my heart.

And then it stopped. Suddenly, as if someone had flicked a switch. I felt the last pangs of pain fade away as my heart slowed, and then stopped.

It felt like I had stepped headfirst into an icy shower. I felt a tingling in my toes, which spread throughout my whole body, and then a settling feeling of peace resting over my heart. I opened my new eyes to survey the scene before me.

I was in a large bedroom, lying on a four-poster bed. The walls were wooden and several articles of oak furniture were placed conveniently about the room. I attempted to sit up, and before I knew it- even quicker than my mind had been able to process- I was standing about a metre away from the bed, looking out of the large bay window.

I marvelled at the newfound strength and speed in my limbs. Looking out the window, I could see for miles and miles, and every tree and spring was covered in a light frosting of snow. The ground was blanketed in it. I didn't recognise the scenery, and the fact that I saw no people made me think I was in a manor house deep in the country.

I looked down at what I was wearing- a little blue hoodie and grey tracksuit bottoms. They were spotted in blood. My feet were bare. I had an overwhelming urge to look in the mirror- to see what I had become. There was a large wall-to-ceiling mirror across the room from me, and I ran over to it in excitement. I slid to a startled stop when I saw my reflection. My deep brown hair was back in a ponytail, and my eyebrows were slanted and perfectly neat. I had a small, straight nose, and full lips that were a deep red colour. They matched my eyes- which were strikingly scarlet.

I lifted my now pearly white arms and undid my ponytail, dropping the bobble on the floor and shaking my hair out. It hung in waves down my back, the mahogany in it catching the light.

I smiled at my reflection, and blew a kiss to the mirror. Man, I needed to get some new clothes. I went back over to the bed, and sat down again. It was hard to take in. I could see every grain of wood in the bedside table next to me, and every fibre of the material the curtains were made from. I expected my hearing to be just as good, but right now, all that I could hear was the creaking of the house in the slight wind. That figures, I thought, I'm in the country.

I lay back on the bed and pressed my palms over my eyes. It was almost too much to take in- this glorious bombardment of new colour and texture my eyes could pick up. The world looked different, and entirely more beautiful.

After a few minutes of lying there, I began to feel a slight prickly feeling at the back of my throat. It felt like a yearning that started in my stomach; I felt empty. In the next few minutes, it grew stronger, until I could hardly think of anything else. A moan slipped from between my lips as I decided I needed to get out of here. I needed to feed.

As I reached for the doorknob, I noticed something that I hadn't seen before. It was a crisp white envelope, tucked under the door. I lifted it and ran my finger under the flap to open it. I recognised the writing at once.

_It was Edward. _

His face suddenly popped into my mind with startling clarity, and a hundred different emotions opened themselves up to me, vying for dominance. My back slid down the door until I was sitting on the ground, my arms wrapped around my knees as I read his words. I felt a prickling behind my eyes, but no tears came. I guess it was all I could expect; now I was a vampire. I would have none of the signs of humanity that Edward had loved in me.

By the end of the letter, I was sobbing. The letter dropped from my hands onto the floor and I lowered my face to my knees. My back shook against the door, making it creak and groan against my hard granite skin.

_What has he done to me? _I thought.

I had been happy at first, but now the more I thought about it the more I realized that I had unwillingly given _everything _up when he attacked me. I had wanted to be changed before, but now it felt like he had torn my whole life away from me prematurely. I would have no children, I would never grow old, and I would never be able to effortlessly interact with humans like I had done before. I would never love- how could I when my heart lay still in my chest?

I'm not sure how long I lay there, but it was dark when I finally stood. It could only have been an afternoon, or it could have been days. But it was the burning in my throat that ultimately pulled me from despair, demanding my attention.

The house was empty- I surveyed it with penetrating eyes. There were many bedrooms I passed on my way down the corridor, and the red carpet that lay on the stairs was soft underneath my bare feet. I didn't look in any of the rooms, and the doors were all closed.

The downstairs was one big room, with no kitchen. It made sense- because I would never again need one. I wondered if this was the Cullen's house, and why I was here. Where were they? Where was I?

I worked it out that I must be in Alaska. I recognised the landscape from a national park book that I had read on the flight coming to Forks for the first time. The flight that had changed everything.

I had been standing still at the bottom of the stairs for a couple of minutes before I had collected my thoughts. I felt major confusion, and even though Edward's letter had cleared up a few things on the cause of my change, I didn't know how I felt towards him. I felt like every particle of my body was aching for him, but at the same time I shrank back with an irrational fear of seeing him again. Would he be different now I was no longer human? Would he hate me because I had appealed to his desires so much that I had sent him crazy? Even though he had told me it was rabies that had caused his madness, I knew that it was partly my fault. If I hadn't been his singer, it would have been so much easier for him.

I had no possessions on me, and nothing to do. Should I wait for them to come home, if they ever did? Had they left me in this house all alone because they were ashamed of what I was turning out to be?

Was Alice angry about her Porsche, bashed and broken in a ditch on the edge of some highway?

I couldn't ignore the growl at the back of my throat, but I was scared of hunting on my own. What if I chanced upon a human, and killed them before I could get away? I would _never, never _be able to forgive myself if that happened. I felt more alone than I ever had.

There was a plasma screen TV mounted on the wall. In all two hundred channels, nothing interested me. I figured I'd wasted two hours just looking through every one. I stood by the window for a further half hour, waiting for something. I finally settled by the front door, sitting against the wall. I leant my head back and tried to ignore the thirst in my throat for blood. I couldn't go out on my own and risk killing a human.

After three hours, I was ready to shred myself to pieces with boredom. It was dark inside the house, because the sun had set and I hadn't switched any of the lights on. I could see perfectly well.

_Alice… my best friend. _

_Esme… my second mother._

Emmett… my teasing big brother. 

Rosalie… who had been making an effort to be nicer to me before.

_Carlisle… a constant fatherly figure in my life. _

_Jasper… an understanding big brother I could always depend on. _

I missed them all. I wanted them back.

_And Edward… _ he's hurt me so badly, left me for the second time… but I love him. And nothing he can do will change that.

The small, silver phone was lying on the couch. I picked it up gingerly and clicked a button, which sent the screen into life. It was my phone, the one Edward had brought for me to keep in touch with him whenever he was away. He had promised that whatever he was doing, he would always answer it. I almost rang him, but decided against it. Did I really want to hear his voice? It might send me into madness of desire, and love, and homesickness. He had told me in his letter that he loved me, but was that true, or was that just to make me feel better?

The screen flashed again.

Thirty-three new messages… 

"Thirty-three!" I exclaimed to myself._ Who had been ringing me so often?_

I dialled voicemail. The first message was from Alice. It was dated four days ago.

"_Bella! If you get this, answer your phone right now. I want you to stop the car again! If you don't the plan may just become reality! I just saw you getting hit by a truck in my vision! As I said, call me now!"_

Too late, Alice, I thought to myself with a wry smile.

"_BELLA! Are you okay? I am calling again because I just got another vision and you survived!" _There was a pause of about thirty seconds. Alice spoke again. "_Oh my god, Bella! I just had another vision! Edward's going to attack you! Get away from him! Tell him not to come near you!"_

Another message began like this…

"I've sent Jasper and Emmett, Bella. I don't know if they'll make it in time. I love you, girl, I really do. I'm running right now. Please survive!"

There were tons of other messages like that. And then I found one that was dated an hour ago. It was Alice again.

"Bella, if you can hear me, don't worry. I am so sorry we couldn't stay to help you through the transformation, but I was there for the first part of it. I had to leave a day before you were due to wake up, because the police found out the car was mine and needed a statement. I'm clearing it up right now. And as for the others, Edward wouldn't let them see you. They are out hunting, and have been for two days. Edward's with them. They should come back to the house in a couple of hours, if my vision was correct. I understand how you are feeling, and I am so sorry for everything. I wish it could have turned out differently, but its done now. Edward feels awful. He couldn't even bear to be in the house to hear your screams, and he's afraid to look at you. I think he wishes he'd never met you because he has destroyed your life. I hope everything turns out okay. I'll get back as soon as I possibly can to see you… love you, Bella. Alice."

I dropped the phone onto the chair and lay down, pressing my face into the cushion. Where on earth was my life headed?

I was in such deep thought; I didn't notice the front door open. There were a couple of bangs, then complete silence.

"Bella?" I heard someone whisper. It was Esme.

_I heard a whoosh of air pass me and I looked up. Everyone was in the room, and staring at me. Everyone apart from Edward. Was that him that had just run past? Why was he hiding from me?_

_OOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOO_

_Okay, I know this chapter wasn't the best ever. The next one will be better, I promise. And it will get less angsty soon!_

_Review, and I would love you forever!  
CullenLove _


	3. By Myself

Wow, aren't I kind? Two chapters in two days! Ya just gotta love me!

And I also so happy at the moment- I got a ticket out of here!! I am going to America in the summer! YAY!!! I CAN"T WAIT!!

I almost persuaded my parents to take me to Seattle and from there, to Forks… but to no avail. The flights to Seattle were more expensive, so we're not going there anymore. That sucks, don't you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own.

OOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

**Edward's POV**

I heard Esme whisper, "Bella?", and that's when I ran. I had shot past Bella before she had even looked up.

I'm not running from her, I told myself, I'm not a coward.

What are you doing, then? A small place at the back of my mind whispered back.

I'm giving her space, I said angrily back.

Now I am talking to myself? Great.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me, and turned and kicked my iron bed as hard as I could. My foot smashed into the bed in a shattering of metal, and left a massive foot-shaped dent. I roared as loud as I could inside of my head as I collapsed back onto the sheets.

Rolling over onto my back, I bit down on my arm, hard. Vampire venom was the only thing that stung. The only thing that could hurt me like I'd hurt Bella. I slapped both hands over my mouth to stop my bellow of pain.

It felt good.

I bit myself again, this time on the back of my hand. My sharp teeth sunk into the insides of my cheeks as I stopped my yell. I clenched my fists and violently pressed the backs of my palms against my eyes.

What have I done?

**Bella's POV**

They were staring at me. All of them.

Except one.

Edward had gone.

"Bella, sweetie?" Esme said again.

They stayed by the door, looking worried that if they made any sudden movements I would attack, or bolt.

"Bella?" Alice whispered.

Was all they could say my name?

Alice broke away from the crowd of them, walking slowly towards me. She looked sad, her eyebrows were creased and her little lips were turned down in a frown.

I snapped my head up to look at the ceiling when I heard a massive crash from above. The ceiling shook.

Esme jumped, and then frowned straight away. "What was that?"

"Edward kicked his bed," Alice whispered.

He hates me, I thought, of course he does. Why else would he be so angry right now?

"He what!" Esme said, her hands on her hips. "I'll make hi-"

"No," Carlisle interjected, "Leave him for now."

The six pairs of eyes switched back to my face with lightning pace.

I sighed deeply, and suddenly Alice was running towards me. She barrelled into me, trapping me in a hug. Her small frame shook with tearless sobs. I shyly wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face in my hair.

"Did you-" sob, "Get m-my message?" she whispered.

"Yeah," I answered, "But it was a bit too late…" I smiled weakly.

Emmett snorted, and Rosalie glared at him.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Esme said.

"Ask Jasper. He knows," I said. I looked up from Alice's shoulder and noticed Jasper was standing stiffly by the door, his fists clenched.

"Well?" Esme said to him.

"I don't know," Jasper said, pronouncing each word separately, "All I'm getting now is Edward. Lots and lots of Edward."

"What's he feeling?" Alice said angrily.

"Pain."

"Pain?" Alice repeated.

"Physical pain? That's impossible. Vampires can't feel pain," Carlisle said, "Unless…?" Carlisle looked up at the ceiling and narrowed his eyes. "No… he wouldn't."

"He wouldn't what?" I whispered.

"That's not a topic for now!" Esme said loudly. "Alice brought you something, right Alice?"

"Oh, yeah," Alice said. She took a small hipflask out of her pocket and passed it to me.

"But, Alice," I said, "I can't drink whisky anymore. In fact, I never could. It tastes disgusting!"

"Its not whisky, Bella," Alice said with a small smile, "It's blood."

"Blood?" Emmett said, "That's sick!"

"Shut up," Alice spat at him. "It's the only way I could bring it back."

I opened it carefully and sniffed the top. I sighed deeply as the beautiful smell of fresh blood made venom pool in my mouth. I lifted it to my mouth and drank deeply, and felt it run down my throat, making the burning sensation decrease. I had finished it in a few seconds, although Alice had managed to fill a quite large hipflask up to the brim.

"What is it?" Emmett said.

"Mountain lion," Alice said, and my chest seemed to constrict. That was Edward's favourite. Oh, Edward…

"Do you have any more?" I asked urgently.

Alice nodded, happy that she had thought of that. She gestured Jasper to come over. He was carrying a rucksack, and he dropped it into Alice's arms. I heard a chink of metal against metal, and when Alice opened it, I saw about twenty more hipflasks.

Alice grinned when she saw my expression.

"Oh, thank god for you Alice!" I said, diving into the rucksack for another hipflask. "I love you!"

"I brought the shop out of them," she said, "They were wondering what the hell I needed twenty-three hipflasks for!"

I sucked down five more before I stopped for a breath. The blood was beautifully filling, and I could feel strength running back into my limbs like molten energy. I sighed with contentment as I reached for another one. The others watched with amusement.

Two minutes later, I was feeling warm and satisfied.

"Aahh," I sighed as I fell back onto the sofa, rubbing my stomach. "Delicious."

Emmett laughed his booming laugh. "And here Edward was worried you would hate the taste of blood and be repulsed by it!"

Silence fell like a cloak over us at once. I saw Alice stare at Emmett in anger out of the corner of my eye, her eyes flashing.

My chest tightened again. I pretended not to have heard what Emmett had said.

I saw Rosalie grab Emmett's hand and drag him out of the room, presumably to stop him from causing more trouble.

"So…" Alice said, "Lets get you dressed in something nicer, Bella!"

I froze. "What?" I whispered. Not shopping, please not shopping!

"I already brought you some clothes!" Alice said, "So there's no need for shopping! I brought tons and tons and tons and tons and tons-"

"Okay, I think she gets the picture," Jasper grinned at his wife, coming to stand by her side.

Esme and Carlisle smiled at me, "Is it okay we if we retire upstairs?" they said as one.

I nodded. "Goodnight," I said, forgetting that they didn't intend to sleep, because vampires couldn't.

"Actually," I said, "I feel a little tired." I rubbed my eyes for effect.

"Don't be silly Bella!" Alice said, "You just think you are because its one in the morning!"

"It takes a while to get used to," Jasper smiled at me.

"So we might as well start today!" Alice said brightly, dragging me up the stairs and into her room.

My eyes widened in shock when I saw the pile upon pile of bags of clothes. I looked at some of the labels… $400… $1048… $276… $95.66…

"Oh my god, Alice! Seriously!" I said, "What the hell did you spend this much on a belt for?!"

Jasper looked at the price tag and let out a low whistle. "Three hundred dollars?"

"It's designer!" Alice protested.

The room was filled with bags. I couldn't even begin to estimate how much it would have cost for everything.

"For freaks sake!" I said, "You must be mad! Seriously, completely, mad! Jasper, you need to get a grip on your wife!"

Jasper just smiled. "If it makes her happy…"

"Right!" Alice said. She pushed Jasper by the shoulders out the door, muttering, "Shoo!"

"Bye, bye," he said with a wink to me, "Enjoy yourself."

"ROSALIE!" Alice shouted.

She was in the doorway in a second, and her eyes fell onto the bags. A smile stretched across her face. "The time has come…" she said mystically, and with a giggle (Rosalie, giggling?!) came to stand beside Alice.

They scrutinized me for a few seconds through narrowed eyes. Then they began to whisper.

"Hmm, nice red lips…" Alice said, "We'll have to make use of them."

"Yeah," Rosalie said, "And she has pretty shiny hair too. We'll have to find something to play that up."  
"Nice proportions," Alice said, making me feel like a piece of meat or a zoo animal.

Dear god, they began to circle.

I felt one of them pinch my butt, and jumped.

"Hmm… very firm," Alice said, rubbing her chin. "Edward's gonna like that…"

I don't think she meant for me to hear it, but I did. And it puzzled me. Edward? What has he got to do with this?

"You have some pretty strong legs, Bella," Rosalie said, "Strong but lithe."

"Lithe?"

"Graceful, light, say what you will…"

And all of a sudden, they were back in front of me again, grinning.

"We know just what you need," they said at exactly the same time, smiles stretching across their faces.

Oh god… "And what would that be?" I said.

"This-"

"-And this-"

"-This too-"

"And not to mention… this!"

They were holding up four things. Four of the scariest things I had ever seen in my life.

"What is that?" I said, pointing at a tiny piece of material.

Rosalie giggled. "She's so innocent…"

"It's a thong Bella," Alice said, "God, you're nineteen and you don't even know what a thong is!"

"And how about that?" Rosalie said, "Know what that is, my dear Bella?"

"It's a bra," I said automatically, "And it matches the thong."

"Very good, very good."

"I picked blue, just the right colour for your skin. I hope I got the right size," Alice said. She passed me the bra. "34B?"

"Yeah," I said, a little embarrassed that I was admitting my bra size in front of people, "That's right."

"Good," Alice smiled. She passed me a tiny pair of boy shorts, which were deep red, and I guessed they were supposed to be pyjamas. I was glad that she hadn't brought me a revealing baby doll set from Victoria's Secret or somewhere like that.

"And the last thing…" Rosalie said, passing me another tiny silk blouse to go with the shorts, in the same shade of blood red. "I chose this."

I smiled as soon as I saw it. It was absolutely beautiful. My heart swelled with happiness and my eyes tingled. I guess this was as near as I would ever get to crying again.

The blouse was deep red, soft and silky, and had little mother of pearl buttons down the front. It was short sleeved, but the sleeves were puffed and ruffled. I tried it on- of course, with Alice, it fit perfectly. I ran over to the mirror and span around in my new outfit. I hadn't even felt embarrassed about stripping in front of them, because now I was just as beautiful as them. I beamed at my reflection, I looked cute.

"Lets go show it off to Emmett and Jasper and Edw-" Rosalie said, but then stopped. I knew she had been just about to say 'Edward', but I ignored it again.

"Yeah!" Alice said, "Just wait a sec!"

Rosalie and Alice stripped quickly and pulled two matching boy short and blouse sets out of two other bags. They matched me, but were different colours.

Alice pulled on a pair of pair of fluffy slippers to go with her emerald green set, and ushered me towards the mirror, grabbing a camera. Rosalie was matching too, but in sky blue. It looked beautiful with her long blonde hair.

We grinned into the mirror and Alice snapped a couple of pictures. Then we took a few silly ones, where Alice jumped onto my shoulders and Rosalie posed as a cat.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed, dropping the camera onto the bed and running out of the door. She skid to a stop before we turned the corner that was the top of the stairs, and whispered to us, "The boys are downstairs, on the Xbox 360."

"All three of them?"

"Yep," Alice said, and then whispered, "Including Edward, but he's just in the corner, so ignore the little prick-"

"Come on!" Rosalie whispered over the top of Alice, "Lets show them!"

Even hearing Edward's name didn't suck the fun out of me. I was just so excited. I felt truly happy for once, and Edward wouldn't spoil that for me. Deep inside, I felt a yearning to see what he thought of me now.

As soon as we burst around the corner, the boys looked up at us. Three pairs of eyes widened. I noticed Edward, sitting in the corner of the room, listening to an iPod with the earphones in, and heard Linkin Park 'By Myself' blasting across the room. He looked up anyway, and I assume it was just instinct. As soon as he saw me, he froze. I heard his music slowly fade into silence as his long finger muted the iPod.

**Edward's POV**

I put the music up so loud I couldn't hear any of my family's thoughts. I couldn't bear to hear them think the name 'Bella' even once.

I've ruined her life…

I only came downstairs because Jasper had threatened to tell everyone about my 'self harm' as he put it. He knew. Of course he did! Damn his power!

The wounds I had made on the back of my hand, my cheeks, the crook of my arm, and my eyes stung. I knew there were dark purple bruises around my eyes from jamming my hands against them, and there were deep silver scars where I had bitten myself. And then there was the fact that my eyes were now blood red, marking me out to everyone as a killer. Emmett was right, I looked like hell.

I felt a tingling feeling in the back of my neck, like someone was watching me. My head snapped up, and then I froze. It was Bella. Bella, at the top of the staircase.

And, dear god, was she beautiful.

_OOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOO_

Any of you been to Forks? Tell me, I wanna know!  
I spotted La Push (the home of Jake!!) on the map, and I also saw Mt. Rainier, Port Angeles, Forks and Olympia! I like did a little scream when I saw them!

REVIEW 3

CullenLove


	4. Makeup or Breakup

Another post! And this one is dedicated to loveedoveymonkey for being such a regular reviewer! Thank you to everyone else who is, too! You are my inspiration and the reason I am posting everyday so far!

Disclaimer: Don't own characters.

OOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOO

**Edward's POV**

My eyes devoured up her body like she was my last meal. The boy shorts left little to the imagination and I definitely agreed with one of the thoughts that had slipped through my music-barrier before, that her legs looked strong and lithe. Just think what it would feel like to slide my hand from her knee upwards… I shook my head. What was I thinking? She surely hated me!

She had left the top button of her blouse undone, and I could see her perfect collarbone. I just wanted to kiss her there, right in the crook of her neck. I felt a shiver run down my spine as she began to walk down the stairs, her eyes on her feet. I think she expected to fall, but being a vampire, she made it to the bottom with ease. And she was almost as graceful as Alice, except her movements were a little stronger and less dance-like than her pixie counterpart.

I sighed deeply. How I wish she were mine.

I watched her raptly as she looked up again, noticing my gaze. I expected to see a rosy blush creep up her cheeks, but it never came. Of course, she had little blood now.

I heard Emmett whistle low, his eyes on Bella. I felt a growl forming in my throat, but forced it back down. How could I justify growling at Emmett? Bella wasn't my girlfriend.

"What do you think of all of us?" Bella said, her eyes on mine, though I knew I wouldn't be able to speak if I tried to answer now.

"You look beautiful," Jasper said to Alice, planting a sweet kiss on her lips. "All of you."

"Come here, babe," Emmett said to Rose, and pulled her down onto his knee.

Bella stood in the middle of the room alone, and I knew that it was my fault. I bit my tongue again.

I had to do something about it. I couldn't fight it anymore. I needed Bella to be mine.

**Bella's POV**

Edward stayed in his corner, and not wanting to annoy him further or to force him to reply, I sat down on the sofa, and tucked my legs underneath me. I felt a new emotion that I hadn't ever felt before. I was a need for companionship, for company in the rest of my existence, for a mate. I wondered if this was what Edward felt all those years that he had been alone while the rest of his family had coupled off, one by one. I sighed to myself. He would find a mate someday, he was gorgeous enough. He'd make some woman the happiest in the world.

Rose and Emmett were playing sucky-face beside me, and I could hear quiet moans from my other side, where Jasper and Alice were sitting. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward diagonally behind me. He had a look of deep concentration on his face, and he was scribbling something on a piece of paper.

I hated to admit, but the rugged look he was now adopting turned me on. I knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, and that he only had blood red eyes because he had drunk my blood… but the rest of it looked amazing on him. His dark bronze hair that was even more in disarray now, and his dark eyes and long lashes…. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I watched him watching his little piece of paper, his pen flying. He was writing something. A letter? A note?

I studied him closely without him noticing, because he was so engrossed in his task. I frowned as I saw the way his lips made a dimple in his cheek. It looked like he had bitten himself! He wouldn't have, would he?

Vampires didn't eat meat, so he had no reason to chew anything. I felt worry rising in my chest. My eyes travelled down to his exposed arms; he had the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. As he turned the little piece of paper over, my eyes widened. In the flash of skin that I had seen, I had noticed a small silver mark. A scar. I had never noticed a scar on him before!

I turned to my left. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all 'occupied', so there was no use me staying here. I felt like some time alone to think, anyway.

I got up silently and ghosted over to the stairs. They were all so absorbed in their activities that they didn't notice me go. I smiled at the fact that I could now creep around the house without them knowing. Not that I wanted to be some sort of spy, or anything. I just didn't like the way that when I was human I was the most obvious, clumsy, bumbling creature ever. Now it was different.

I opened my bedroom door and slipped into the four-poster bed, pulling the covers over my legs out of habit. I couldn't sleep, but it didn't feel natural not to get into bed at this time of night. I guessed it was about two o'clock.

Wrapped up in my thoughts, my eyes drifted closed. I never felt the waves of fatigue wash over me like they had before, I was always wide-awake. But I slipped into a daydream, where Edward's soft lips were pressing against mine.

And by the time I opened my eyes, it was six o'clock. I could see the light coming in through the window. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and got up, but then my nostrils widened. I smelt…

I smelt…

Edward?!

Edward has been in here? While I was daydreaming? I must have been so wrapped up that I didn't hear the door open!

I followed my nose to where the delicious smell of his skin was strongest, and opened the wardrobe. He's been in my wardrobe? What the hell?

He wasn't in there. He had never been…

But he had stuck a little piece of paper to the back of the wardrobe door with a tiny piece of blue tack. I smiled to myself as I pulled it off the wardrobe door, and rolled the blue tack between my fingers as I read.

You shot across my sky

like a meteor that couldn't wait.

Your humanity and compassion-

they revive me.

You laugh, but still you accept me

for what I really am.

A soulless, heartless monster,

And yet you never run.

Your perfection and your beauty,

They keep me awake at night.

And now I know that I can't go

a day without your love.

Whenever I try, it tears me apart,

What can it do to you?

My heart is as tangled as a spider's web,

but yet it belongs to you.

I closed my eyes as I finished reading, clutching the small piece of paper to my chest. Of anything he could have given me, this was the best. I would keep it forever.

I needed to find him, now. If this was how he felt, then… I felt like jumping and screaming!

I left the little poem on my pillow, and ran at vampire speed to the door, hurtling down the stairs. Downstairs was deserted. I found another little note tacked to the front door from Alice, that said that she, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett had gone out for the day. So it was only Esme, Rose and Edward at home today. I thanked the gods that Edward was home. I needed to speak to him.

Before I could find him however, I spotted a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. Turning, I saw a delicate red rose resting on the counter, and next to it, another little piece of paper.

So it was a treasure hunt he wanted, then?

I gently picked up the rose, and breathed in deeply. The scent of it lingered in my nostrils as I began to read Edward's one line of elegant calligraphy.

Go back to your room… close your eyes, and listen.

That was all it said.

I furrowed my brow but ran upstairs as he had asked, and sat down on a little wooden chair beside the bed. I closed my eyes, and listened for all I was worth.

There was silence for a few seconds, but then the first few notes of a melody drifted into the room. At once, the notes calmed me. Edward was sitting downstairs right now, on the piano, his fingers floating over the black and white keys, applying gentle pressure to some of them… I sighed. The song was beautiful.

I was totally unprepared when he began to sing.

You're holding so tight that you're smothering me,

I know that you wont let me go[let me go

But if this is what it feels like to be loved,

I don't ever want to breathe again.

I feel a growing pressure that builds in my chest,

Like a constricting of tender heartstrings,

It feels like the first dawn that lights up the sky

Or the farmyard cockerel's shrill cry.

There's also a yearning that starts at my core,

I want to feel your soft skin on mine,

I want to hold you, to tell you, you'll always be mine,

Every single day until the end of time.

The music faded away, and silence filled the house. It felt like I was crying, but no tears were falling.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered, my hand on my chest. I sunk back into the chair.

Then suddenly, the door creaked slightly and Edward was in the room, looking shyly at me. I could see the dimple in his cheek I had noticed before, even more obvious.

I held my arms out for him.

A crooked smile broke out across his face, and within a second, he had lifted me out of the chair and was hugging me forcefully, his hand on the back of my head, tangled in my hair.

"Bella," he whispered gently, "I am so, so sorry."

I just hugged him harder.

"It's a good job I can't break you now," he chuckled. "I love you, I love you so much."

I grabbed his head and forced it so our lips met. I took a deep breath, taking in his scent. He smelt even better now my nose was sharper. His hands slipped down to rest on the small of my back, and he began to kiss me urgently, like he couldn't get enough of me. My arms secured him around the neck, so he couldn't move.

I pressed my body against his, moulding us together. My left hand moved from around his neck to rest on his cheek, and I rubbed his dimple with my index finger. I turned my head sideways and broke our kiss, resting my head on his chest and panting for unneeded air.

"How did you get this?" I said, stroking his cheek tenderly. I felt him wince under my light pressure.

He didn't answer, just tried to distract me by planting butterfly kisses on the back of my neck.

"Edward," I whispered sternly. I tried stepping back, but his arms tightened around the small of my back and pulled me closer. "Tell me."

His lips explored my neck and collarbone. I leant away again, trying to tell him that if he didn't spill the beans, then I would go. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes- they were burning with love and desire. They made my legs weak; but luckily, Edward was pressing me so tightly against him that I couldn't fall.

"I bit the inside of my cheek," Edward said, "By accident."

I raised an eyebrow, but he didn't see. I grabbed his head to stop his tongue, which was sucking my neck, and forced him to look at me. "The truth, please."

"I was angry with myself," Edward said quietly.

"What? You did this to yourself on purpose?"

Edward nodded, and went back to kissing me, but I stopped him again and forced him to look at me.

"I can't believe you would do that to yourself," I said, "What for?"

"I told you, I was angry!"

"About what?"

"About hurting you," Edward answered.

"God, you're stupid!"

"I never said I was perfect," Edward answered, and the look on his face was so pitiful that I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"How much does it hurt?" I said, cupping his cheek as gently as I could.

"It just stings," Edward said.

I sighed- there was nothing I could do to help that… or was there?

I grinned. "Here," I said seductively, "I'll help."

"What—" Edward said, but I cut him off with my lips.

It started off just as a kiss, our lips gentle but firm, until I traced his lips with my tongue and he opened his mouth. My tongue slipped inside and I massaged the inside of his mouth lightly where he had bitten it.

**Edward's POV**

Her cool tongue was like ice to a burn. I moaned in pleasure and felt her smile. My hands travelled downwards from the small of her back to rest on her butt. She paused for a second, and then broke our kiss, jumping up to wrap her legs around my waist. I didn't let her away from my lips for more than a second, and nudged her head lightly by the jaw back to face me. I heard a giggle- it can't have been from Bella, her soft tongue was at that moment stroking the inside of my mouth- so it must have been someone else in the room. Then there was a flash of light, and a click like a camera shutter.

Bella broke our kiss to turn and stare towards the door. Rosalie and Alice were in the room, and we hadn't even noticed! Alice was holding a digital camera and had a very smug look on her face. So she must have gotten back from her 'day out'…

"Oi! Photography is prohibited in my room!" Bella squealed, about to get down and run after them, but I wouldn't let her go.

"Get out!" I shouted.

Alice giggled again, "Nope, and we're keeping this."

Bella struggled to get down, but I held her tighter, whispering in her ear, "We'll get it back later and destroy it… but for now, we're a little busy."

"As much as that sounds absolutely appealing and almost too hard to refuse…" Bella said, "I need to get it now or they'll hide it somewhere we'll never find it!"

I ignored her and turned towards the bed, putting her down but not letting her unwrap her legs from around my waist. I felt my body pressing against hers. Would I dare, with Alice and Rose still in the room?

I saw another flash of the camera and Bella squealed again, squirming underneath me.

"Get OUT!" I shouted to them. They didn't move, just took a couple more pictures.

I worked it out- I would dare to do it with them in the room, but Bella probably wouldn't. And all I wanted was to make her happy, so she'd have it her way.

I let go of her and spun around, and before Rose and Alice could even move, I had shot towards them. I'd never seen Bella run before, but I was the fastest in this house at the moment. I would get the camera and delete the photo.

Alice and Rose began to run with squeals of excitement. We all loved a chase. I could hear Bella catching up behind me and grabbed her hand, pulling her faster.

I jumped down the stairs in one, like a cat, and followed Alice and Rose as they ran out of the front door, leaving it swinging. I could hear Esme, back in the house, shouting something. Before I could make out her words, the wind had taken them and whipped them away.

"AHHH!" Bella shouted as I dragged her alongside me. "I'VE NEVER RUN BEFORE!"

"YOU'RE DOING GREAT!" I bellowed back to her, and she was. She was almost as fast as me, and she hadn't fallen over yet.

"YOU GO AHEAD!" Bella shouted. I nodded, and dropped her hand, shooting after Alice and Rose.

In a couple of seconds, I had passed Rose. I stretched out my arm for the back of Alice's jumper, but it was just out of my reach. She was running with her arms outstretched, the camera in her left hand.

I sped up a little, but Alice matched my speed, giggling loudly. I heard Rose laugh at our situation, as Alice changed direction to shoot back towards the house. I almost got her as she turned… but her jumper was an inch too far! I roared with frustration.

Edward's never going to catch me, never going to catch me, la la la! Alice thought. I know you're listening, boy!

We raced through the cornfields, the wind whipping our hair out of our faces, and the wind snatching our laughter. I felt the ecstatic feeling in my limbs and chest that I loved most- almost as good as kissing Bella- the elation of the run. I loved to feel the air part as I shot past like a bullet.

"GET BACK HERE!" I yelled at Alice, a crooked smile on my face. I felt free and happier than ever before, because I could share one of my favourite 'vampire activities' with Bella.

Oh my god! I heard Rose's thoughts. Crap!

I was immediately alert, though I didn't stop running. I was so close to Alice. I would be able to get her in a couple of seconds…

She's gonna crash into me! Rosalie thought.

Oh no, I thought, Bella?? I had to get Alice though! The camera, or stop Bella from crashing into Rose? Camera or Bella, camera or Bella? Both!

I jumped forward and barrelled into Alice, making a sound like a rockslide, and sending us both skidding as a pile of limbs across the ground. Oops, I thought, I didn't anticipate that…

The next second, I heard another massive crash as Bella ran into Rosalie, and sent them both flying into Alice and I, now a tangled pile.

Alice's fist went in my ribs, Rosalie's arm was digging into my back, and Bella's hair went in my mouth. I coughed and tried to get it out of my mouth, but my arm was trapped under Bella and the other under Rose.

Bella immediately started laughing, her body shaking.

"OW!" Alice shouted, "Edward! GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY MOUTH!"

I laughed to myself; Alice hadn't noticed, but I had snatched the camera from the ground next to her and slipped it into my pocket.

"GET OFF ME!" Alice shouted again.

Bella moaned as I tried to move my foot and ended up kneeing her in the face.

"Sorry, Bella," I said.

"You're going to knock my teeth out if you don't stop moving your foot! Get it out my mouth right now!"

Rosalie started to move at the same time as Bella, and they bashed heads as they tried to get up. I snorted to myself, and they both glared at me.

"Need a little help?"

It was Jasper, standing above us all. We all tried to squirm at once to get up, but Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her out of the mess. Rosalie, Bella and I disentangled ourselves with ease once the little troublesome pixie was out of the way.

"You're so smooth," Alice purred into Jasper's ear. He grinned, and swung her up into his arms, running back to their bedroom at once.

"That makes me sick," Rose complained, until Emmett appeared and she was all over him.

"Lets go out for dinner, babe," Emmett said to Rose.

"Dinner?" I said with a raised eyebrow. It would be just like Emmett to eat a whole plate of human food just so he could say he had been 'a good husband' to Rosalie and had 'taken her out for dinner'.

"Well, a hunt… but its still romantic," Rose said, grinning. "Come on, Em."

They began to run, and soon it was only Bella and I.

"So what are you going to do for me?" Bella said, "Now that your brothers have both swept their wives off their feet, how will you match up to that?"

I looked up at her from under my dark lashes, knowing that his look I was giving her made her melt. She called it 'smouldering', but all I had to do to achieve that look was imagine myself ripping her clothes off, one by one. Well, 'smouldering' would put it one way. That was a better definition.

"Oh, death will find me long before I tire of watching you," I whispered against her neck as I pulled her closer.

"Ahh," She moaned, nearly incomprehensible, "Blake, is it?"

I nodded against her smooth skin, breathing in the soft scent of freesia and flowers.

"Then I have an answer for you," Bella said, "In what distant deeps or skies, burnt the fire of thine eyes?"

"Also Blake," I said.

Bella giggled to herself, "Yes."

"I am a great fan of Blake," I said.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways… I love thee to the depth and breadth and height, my soul can reach—"

"—When feeling out of sight. For the ends of being and ideal Grace," I finished.

"Nice," Bella said.

"Oh," I said, "I have more." I took a deep breath and purred, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds—"

"—Do shake the darling buds of May; and summer's lease hath all too short a date," Bella finished off my sentence.

"I have to say, I'm impressed Bella," I said with a crooked smile. "Its good to know they teach you something in those schools nowadays."

"Nowadays? _Nowadays?_" Bella muttered. She added something under her breath that I didn't catch.

"What was that?" I said.

Bella shook her head.

I lifted her chin with a finger and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She leaned in for more, but I pulled back. "Ah, no more until you tell me what you said."

Bella sighed. "I called you a 'golden oldie'."

"You what?" I said, eyes wide.

"At least I added the gold part," Bella smiled.

"I might let you off this time," I said, "but only because you're so competent regarding some of the world's greatest poets."

Bella giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me back towards the house.

OOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOO

Just to let you know, I wrote Edward's poem and song at the start of the chapter, but not the quotes that Edward and Bella speak of at the end of the chapter. If you know who wrote them, you're awesome!!

Any comments on Edward's poem or song? I'd love them! Constructive, please!!  
CullenLove


	5. Notes

This is just a note…! I'm sorry; I hate it when other Author's do this too, but its necessary!!

Does anyone have any ideas for Bella's powers? I'm stumped! Ideas, however vague, would be greatly appreciated! I wanted something original… not just the usual. So if you have time to wrack your brains over the next couple of days, I'd be eternally bound to you!

If I can't think of a good enough power, and I don't get any ideas from you, she's not going to find out about it for a while and the story may start to ramble! I'll do my best not to let that happen, by thinking as hard as I can tonight!

Ps. I really would LOVE a review for the chapter before… so if you could just go back a chapter and send me one, I will answer every one and give you a little hint of what's to come in the next chapter! A preview, if you will 

Pps. I am sorry, but my italics aren't working for some reason… so that's why none of the thoughts are in italics. And the poem and song too, I couldn't get them in italics either. Sorry!

Much love,

CullenLove


	6. Strange Behaviour

Here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure!! Don't forget to review!

Disclaim. : Don't own. (Haha, could I make it any shorter? I hate typing these!)

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOO 

_I lifted her chin with a finger and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She leaned in for more, but I pulled back. "Ah, no more until you tell me what you said."_

_Bella sighed. "I called you a 'golden oldie'."_

"_You what?" I said, eyes wide. _

"_At least I added the gold part," Bella smiled. _

"_I might let you off this time," I said, "but only because you're so competent regarding some of the world's greatest poets."_

_Bella giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me back towards the house._

Edward's POV 

I thanked the gods that Jasper and Alice were being relatively silent in their room. Esme was with Carlisle, and they were sitting on the loveseat downstairs, watching TV. Bella pulled me up the stairs, and into her room. Before I knew it, I was being forced back towards the bed. My back was pushed up against the bedpost, and I gasped in shock.

"What are you gasping at, Edward?" Bella chuckled. She ran one finger down the centre of my chest, and then tucked it into the waistband of my jeans.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I looked into her eyes. Her gaze was extremely penetrating, and it felt like she was stripping me naked with that look. Then she dropped her hands from my waist, and span away towards the bed.

"Come here, Edward," Bella said.

I felt my breath begin to pick up as she stared at me making my way towards her. _Who would have known sweet little Bella could be such a tease?_

"Sit beside me," she whispered, patting the bed with a smirk on her face.

"Is that all you want?" I said, "Me to sit beside you?"

"For now," Bella said with a wink.

"You are impossible," I said. "Its not fair to get my hopes up like that and then dash them a second later."

"Your hopes?" Bella said, "Interesting…"

I growled low in my chest as I sulkily sat beside Bella. She grinned even wider.

"Now I know exactly what you want," Bella said. "Bad move, Mr. Cullen."

"Bella," I said, in my best dazzling velvet voice. My eyes smouldered. I thought I had her- her breathing was picking up and she was sighing- but then she snapped out of it.

"I want you to sit at least ten centimetres away from me at all times," Bella said with a wicked grin, "And you don't get to kiss me unless I kiss you first."

"That's not fair," I said, "I don't agree to those terms."

All I heard was a ghostly chuckle as Bella moved at vampire speed across the room, and before I knew it, she had her hand on the doorknob.

"It's impolite for a man to be in a lady's room unless they are married," Bella said, "So if you could kindly leave my bedroom…"

I shot out of bed to stand beside her. "I could arrange a marriage," I whispered in her ear.

For a second, I thought she was going to agree to me right there, right now. But then I realized it must have been my imagination, as a melancholy look passed across her face. She was still holding the door open, so I walked out.

I heard a deep sigh as she closed the door behind me, and then slid down the other side of the door to sit on the floor. I don't think she meant for me to hear this, and it troubled me.

What had got her sad all of a sudden? Was I being to dominating? Did it scare her how much I wanted her, though she herself had only seen a tiny part of my desire for her?

Her mood had changed so fast!

I couldn't have her angry with me. She was worth too much, was to perfect and beautiful, for any of her time to be wasted in sadness.

I knocked lightly on the door. "Bella?" I whispered gently.

I heard a gasp, I had shocked her- she had thought I had gone when she closed the door. I heard her stand up and open the bedroom door, and then pull me through and close it behind her. Before I knew it, she was holding me close, hugging me as tight as she could. And with her newborn vampire strength, it was pretty hard.

"I missed you so much, Edward," she sobbed, "You weren't there when I needed you the most."

A wave of guilt washed over me. She was right- I had abandoned her when I should have been with her, easing her through the transformation, holding her hand every step of the way.

"I am so sorry Bella," I whispered. Those words were simple- and they weren't enough. I couldn't think of words that showed her the depth of my regret. None had been created yet.

"I was alone in the house when I woke up," Bella whispered, "The first person I saw was Alice. Edward, I wanted that person to be you. I wanted you to be the first thing I set my new eyes on."

I stroked her cheek gently with the back of my hand, struck speechless. I had been so bad to her, and she still loved me. How had I come across so much good fortune and still managed to mess it up? My one chance at happiness, and I had hurt the person who held the biggest part of my heart in her palm.

"I love you Bella," I whispered into her hair. "And I am so sorry. I don't know if you can understand, because you have never felt this way… you're too considerate, too good… but that's why I bit myself. I felt dirty, dirty all over. It was like I had your blood on my hands. I was a murderer. It made me feel better to torture myself… like I was paying in pain for how much I had hurt you."

"Oh, Edward," Bella whispered, "What a pair we are."

I smiled weakly. It didn't reach my eyes. I lifted a hand and cupped her face, looking deep into her eyes. Her blood red eyes.

"We match now," she muttered sadly, stroking her thumb across my cheekbones. I had eyes the same colour of hers now too, because of the amount of her blood I had drunk. Every time I looked in the mirror, these blazing scarlet eyes symbolized the terrible mistake I had made. It made my stomach churn to see my reflection now. I was ugly, and my soul was unclean. I had broken every one of the Ten Commandments except one.

**Bella's POV**

The pain in his eyes was unbearable. I couldn't look him in the face.

"I'm so miserable," I whispered, not meaning for him to hear.

He did. He dropped my arms and sank to the floor, squeezing his eyes shut. His hands knotted in his hair, and suddenly he began to press his nails into his scalp.

"Edward!" I shouted, trying to drag his hands away from his hair. "Stop it!"

His nails raked across his hairline, as I dragged his hands away. I clasped them in my hands, forcing him to stop. It was a good job I was a newborn, he would have easily overpowered me if I weren't.

"Edward—"

"I can't take it any more, Bella," Edward groaned. He looked up and met my eyes, and they were coal coloured. It felt like I was looking into a black hole. "I can't. I can't go on any more."

"What do you mean?" I whispered, "You were so happy this morning."

"I've been so wrong," Edward spat, "Everything I do hurts someone."

"Edward—"

"No, listen Bella!" he roared, suddenly jumping up in anger. "I'm no good for you!"

"Edward, stop this!" I shouted, standing up. I grabbed his arm in an iron grip as he tried to turn away. I yanked him back to face me. "Stop thinking like this!"  
"Let me go, Bella!" Edward bellowed.

That hurt. That really, really hurt. I dropped his arm. "You've changed so much, Edward."

He stared at me for a few seconds, and then ran towards the door. I bolted after him as he jumped over the banister and into the open downstairs room. I watched him with wide, despairing eyes as he walked up to Emmett and Jasper.

"Jasper, Emmett," he said, grabbing both their arms and spinning them to face him.

"Edward, what—" Emmett began.

Edward cut him off. "You have to do something for me. Kill me. Rip me apart!"

"What are you talking about Edward?" Emmett said.

Edward had a wild look in his eyes, and it was affecting Jasper, who could feel his emotions. Jasper's lip was twitching, and his teeth were clenched.

"Please," Edward begged, "You have to do this. Save Bella! Save her!"  
"Save her from what?" Emmett said, looking up. His eyes met mine.

"From me!" Edward shouted.

I was by his side in a second, grabbing his arm. "You are coming hunting with me, now."

Edward tried to pull away, but I was too strong. I dragged him towards the door. "Now, Edward, we can do this the nice way, or we can do this the hard way. But you are coming with me."

We were out the door before he stopped struggling. He stopped walking completely, actually. He seemed confused.

"Bella?" He said quietly. "Why are we outside?"

"What do you mean?" I said, "Edward, you are so messed up!"

I had meant it as a joke, but he nodded. "Why are we outside then? Why aren't I kissing you?"

What was going on? I thought, he's acting oddly…

He closed the distance between us in a second, and grabbed me, crashing my lips to his. "I've waited so long for this," he purred in my ear before he brought his lips back to mine. His lips were moving persuasively against mine, and in a second, I was kissing him back, my arms snaking around his waist and resting on his lower back. His sweet breath was in my mouth, as was his tongue… he pulled me closer, and I could feel his hard body against mine. My body began to heat up, flushing my cheeks with the last of the blood in my body. All thoughts had left my head as soon as the electric shock had run through my body, when I had felt his teeth nibbling my ear and sucking my neck. My breathing was coming fast now, and his left his beautiful sculpted lips in small pants.

I didn't care about his sudden change of mood. I couldn't think with him this close to me, kissing me in this way. We didn't need to breathe, and I thanked god that I was a vampire now. I wouldn't ever have to break away if I didn't want to.

Edward deepened our kiss, his jaw moving slowly as he pressed me against him. His hand travelled up my back to my head, and slipped a stray hair behind my ear. Before I knew it, and so slowly I didn't notice at first, he was lowering me to the ground. I felt my back touch the earth, and felt him lean down to lie on top of me gently, pressing me against the grass. My chest was heaving now, and his hands were tangled in my hair. I wrapped my leg around his hip.

His voice was rough with desire, "Uhhh, Bella…"

"Hush, Edward," I whispered, running my hands through his soft bronze hair.

He adjusted his position on me, his hips moving slowly against mine, making my body burn like fire.

"Maybe you should—" he tried to say again, but I covered his mouth with my lips. I took his hand in mine, and guided it down to rest on my thigh. He took my lead, and began to massage my leg softly, his touch tender.

"I really think—" Edward started, but he stopped with a sharp intake of breath as I squeezed his backside.

"Stop talking," I murmured.

I felt him let out his breath against my neck, and the coldness of it made me shiver.

His leg was pressing against mine, and although I loved the heaviness, it was a little uncomfortable. I inched a little to the right, and Edward gasped again.

"What?" I whispered.

He turned my head back with a finger and consumed my lips again, the burning hungers apparent in his eyes. His scent was everywhere, and I breathed it in deeply, letting it fill me. My body was beginning to tingle. It felt like every nerve was in hyper-drive. Or like all my nerves were in one place.

I squirmed again, and Edward groaned, putting his hand on my thigh to stop me moving.

"You might set it off," Edward breathed, kissing me.

Set what off? I thought puzzledly. I began to giggle slightly. Was he talking about… ?

"Don't move so much Bella," he warned. "It only needs a little pressure and then it'll turn on."

Haha, I thought, what a way he describes it! I am not letting him get away without being turned-on…

My lips became thicker with yearning, and I began to rotate my hips slightly, and clench the thigh that was wrapped around his backside, so he was forced against me.

"Unnhhh," he moaned. He seemed incapable of proper speech. "That feels… that feels—"

I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted him so much. Right now, right here.

And suddenly, as I moved my hips again, I heard a click.

I groaned out loud and threw my head back as something between my legs began to vibrate violently. Stars burst behind my eyes.

Edward's lips, which were at that second coaxing mine, bit down hard on my lips as his body tensed. I squealed. And he began to laugh.

"I told you!" he said, reaching his hand between my legs.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as I felt his hand moving around. He took his hand back, and he had a long silver object in his palm, which was vibrating and shaking with a slight buzzing sound.

"What the heck is that?!" I said. "And why on earth was it between my legs?"

"It was in my pocket," Edward snorted, "And you set it off with all that moving about! I told you!"

It was an electric toothbrush.

"I thought you were talking about your—" I started.

"Shush," Edward said to cover up my word.

"No!" I said, "I'm not shushing. And why do you have an electric toothbrush in your pocket anyway?"

"I wanted to clean my teeth. Emmett told me that 'chicks like fresh breath'," Edward said, "I don't know why I listened to him anyway, but he sounded so genuine. Like he wanted to help me."

"Alice saw this and told him to say that!" I shouted. I leapt up from the ground and dragged him up with me. "We'll finish this later," I muttered suggestively, and he grinned a cheeky boy-grin that I loved. "But right now, we need to get Alice and make her PAY!"

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

HAAHAAHAAhaahaahaahaa!!!

CullenLove

Ps. You'll find out why Edward was acting all strange and suicidal… in the next chapter! (Hint: Bella's power…)


	7. Bella's Power

Hello, everyone! Enjoy this chapter! And happy February 16th! (Well, it was that date when I wrote this…)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are property of the amazing Stephenie Meyer, who is omnipotent and omnificent!

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOO

Previously… 

I leapt up from the ground and dragged him up with me. "We'll finish this later," I muttered suggestively, and he grinned a cheeky boy-grin that I loved. "But right now, we need to get Alice and make her PAY!"

**Alice's POV**

I saw Edward and Bella, their bodies tangled together in the grass… Soft moans and heavy breathing drifting on the wind… and then I heard a click, a squeak of shock, and Edward's loud laughter.

And then I saw Bella's revenge…

"Crap!" I shouted.  
"What is it?" Jasper moaned against my leg. "You don't normally say that when I do this…" then his tongue flicked against my thigh and I jumped.

"Shit, shit, hide me!" I yelled.

"What?" Jasper mumbled, not really listening as he explored my body with his lips.

I rolled out from under his hands.

He looked up at me, a confused expression on his face. "I thought you liked that," he said softly, a look of disappointment on his face.

"God, Jasper, that's really the thing I like best in the world, but I need to get away now—"

"Why?"

"I just had a vision and Bella and Edward are going to get me!" Alice said.

"'Get you', what do you mean?" Jasper said. "I thought that was my job…"

For god's sake, I thought, its like he can't think of anything else at the moment… "Snap out of it, Jasper, and help me!"

He looked blankly back at me, and then slid his hand up my thigh. "But can't we just—"

"I'd love to, I really would, but we'll finish this later… Just don't tell Edward and Bella where I am…" I shouted as I got up and ran from the room.

Jasper followed me. "Where are you going? I can't tell them if I don't even know myself."

"I'm hiding!" I shouted back to him as I jumped out of the window and rolled across the grass of the back yard, shooting off into the Alaskan distance.

**Bella's POV**

When we barrelled into the house, Alice had already gone. Jasper was standing at the top of the stairs, looking a bit down.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Alice ran off when we were just about to… you know…"

"Maybe you're loosing your touch," Edward sniggered, and Jasper glared at him.

"Now, now, boys," I said. Then I whispered to Edward, "How do you expect Jasper to help us if you piss him off?"

"Help us?" Edward said.

"Yes," I said. "Will you come down here, Jasper?"

He sighed deeply and came down the stairs.

"What do you want?" he said grumpily. I felt him unconsciously sending out waves of disappointment and blues at us, and I tried to keep my spirits up, so it would affect him too.

"I was wondering if you could help us in our personal vendetta against Alice," I smirked.

"Against Alice?" Jasper said, "What's she done?"

"She set us up," Edward said.

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"She spoiled our… you, know…" I said, using his words from before.

"You were going to…?" Jasper said.

"God yeah," Edward said, "As if anyone could resist this beautiful woman when you and Alice were sending waves of lust at me."

"Sorry," Jasper said.

"Don't be," I said, "Edward and I thoroughly enjoyed it. I wish it hadn't been interrupted, though."

Edward grinned, a sexy predator-like look on his face, "Oh, don't worry. I wont let you get away next time."

I stared at the curves of his lips for a few seconds, before someone's voice from the other side of the room snapped me out of it.

"So what happened earlier?" Emmett shouted from the corner of the room. "Why did you go all wacko, Edward?"

"Wacko?" Edward said, and the word sounded strangely funny coming from his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, asking Jasper and I to rip you apart," Emmett said.

Edward frowned. "Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"Sorry? That's all you're going to say?" Emmett said. "Of course, its not a big deal, you asking us to murder you, or anything…"

"I don't know why I did it," Edward said, ignoring the sarcasm, "It was like someone was ordering me to."

Emmett just shook his head and turned back Rosalie, who was getting ready for their romantic 'dinner'.

"What's the plan?" Jasper muttered in a low voice.

"Come upstairs, and I'll tell you both," I said, leading the way. I looked back once, to see Edward staring at my hips swaying as I walked up the stairs, and smiled to myself. He grinned apologetically, but didn't stop looking.

We ended up in my room. I hadn't been in any other room than mine; I didn't even know where Edward's was.

"So what's this flawless master plan then?" Jasper said, leaning against one of my bedposts.

"Well, not master plan," I said, "Maybe rough mental sketch."

"Carry on…" He prompted, as Edward came to stand beside me, his hand winding around my waist.

I spoke as quickly as possible, trying to get it out in one breath. "Well I was hoping that maybe you wouldn't, you know, with Alice, until she cracks and apologises to us and gives us freedom in the house for one night."

"What was that?" Jasper said, with a smirk on his face. "You want me to stay away from Alice? Refuse her whenever she comes close?"

"Well, that's the basics, yes," I said, and continued, "And I want you to send waves of lust at her at random times to make it worse."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that? It would be punishment for me, as much as it would be for Alice."

"Please," I said, "She interrupted a very special moment between Edward and I. You don't get first times twice."

Jasper's eyes widened. "You were actually… in the middle of it?"

Obviously, Emmett had heard that last part of the conversation as he whistled loudly from downstairs, "Our little brother, finally a man…"

I knew Edward would have punched him for that, except he was up here with me and Emmett was downstairs. As it was, he growled loudly and yelled something incomprehensible back at Emmett.

"Well, no," I said, "But almost there."

"Well it's not your first time ruined then," Jasper said with relief.

"Please?" I tried to unleash my puppy eyes on him, but evidently, they didn't work on the same level as they did with Edward, as he shook his head.

"You know, Jasper," Edward said conversationally, "I've heard that refusing women like Alice just makes them want you more."

"That one's not going to work," Jasper said.

"Oh, Jasper, I'm begging—"

"No," Jasper said finally. He turned to walk towards the door, crossing the room in a second.

Don't go! I thought in my mind. Help us get revenge!

And he stopped, frozen, his hand on the doorknob. He didn't move for a couple of long seconds, but then he spun on his heels, slowly, and turned around again.

"I've decided to rethink," he said. "I just have this feeling that it would be good to help you."

Edward looked at me quizzically.

"What?" I frowned.

"What did you do?" he said accusingly.

I pulled his arm from around my waist and stepped away from him, frowning. "I didn't do anything."

"She's just very persuasive," Jasper smiled.

Now Edward looking at me with even more confusion on his face.

God, it wasn't me, okay? I thought. Stop being so accusatory!

"I believe you," Edward said truthfully. "And I wasn't being accusatory. I was just confused."

"What?" I said.

Edward repeated himself. "I wasn't accusing you of anything."

"No, I heard what you said…" I mumbled.

"Then what is it?" he said, looking slightly wary.

"I didn't say anything," I said, and my eyes widened. "You heard my thoughts!"

"What?" Edward said, grasping for intuition, then his bright eyes lit up and a look of acute excitement came onto his face. Jasper was forgotten for the moment. "Think something again!" Edward said.

I took the first random thing that came into my mind, and repeated it over and over. Mushroom ravioli, mushroom ravioli, mushroom ravioli…

Edward looked like he was concentrating deeply, and after a few seconds he frowned.  
"I'm not getting anything," he complained, "It's just like it usually is with you… blank."

"What?" I said, "You heard what I thought a second ago!"

Edward and I stood blankly for a while, before a smile slowly stretched across Edward's angelic face.

"Bella, love, maybe it wasn't me hearing your thoughts." His voice became excited, "Maybe it was you!"

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"Try again!" Edward urged, "But this time, think of me."

I closed my eyes, and breathed out in one puff. I pictured Edward in my mind- his soft skin, his pale eyelids, and that beautiful and dangerous mussed up look he was adopting flawlessly at the moment. And then I thought the words again.

"Mushroom ravioli!" Edward shouted suddenly.

"Yes!" I shouted, "You got it!"  
Edward suddenly bounded closer, and lifted me up in his arms. He clutched me to his chest, and then spun me around, my feet just brushing the floor. I squealed in surprise, and he put me down, only to pull me closer for an animated kiss.

"I have a gift, like you both!" I said breathlessly. I turned to look at Jasper, to see why he had been so quiet all these minutes, and saw him staring blankly ahead with clouded eyes. I waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone home?"

There was no response.

"Oh, no!" I said, staring at Jasper, "Do you think that was me?"

"We don't know the limitations of your power," Edward said, "Or even what exactly it is. It could have been."

"What shall I do?" I said, my voice becoming more frantic. I shook Jasper's shoulder, and when nothing happened, slapped his cheek, hoping to shock him back to life. He didn't move, or change stance.

I was about to run for help to Carlisle, when Edward grabbed my hand.

"Hang on," he said, "I have an idea. Think of Jasper, and then try and tell him something through your mind, like you did with the mushroom ravioli."

I nodded frantically, and my eyes fluttered closed.

Hmm, Jasper. His honey blonde skin, his pale arms, cobwebbed with lavender veins under the skin… light honeysuckle eyes…

And when I had an accurate picture of him in my mind, I thought his name.

What shocked me most was when I heard his voice in my mind. It made me wonder whether this was really my mind at all. If it was, why was he here? Or had thinking of him somehow opened his mind to me?

Bella? His confused voice was muffled.

Yes? I thought back.

What happened? His voice became clearer with every word he spoke.

I don't know! I thought, what do you remember? Did I do something to you?

All I remember was walking towards your bedroom door, and then I heard someone in my mind telling me not to go, Jasper thought.

Me?

Probably, came the answer, it was definitely female. I didn't notice much apart from that, I was so shocked. And then I just decided to help you, like you told me to.

Jasper, I thought, you can make your own decisions. You don't have to help us get revenge if you don't want to. I didn't try to control you, honestly… I don't even know how I did it. Sorry.

Don't worry about it Bella, he said softly, a laugh in his voice. So, you have a power, like Alice, Edward and I! Any idea how to get me out of this motionless state?

No… I thought, but how about if I order you to? Think that'll work?

It might, I heard his chuckle, so much like Edward's, go on and try.

I opened my eyes again. Look normal! I thought urgently, stop doing what I say!

And as if a cloth was being lifted from over Jasper's eyes, they focused and light tones of gold seeped back into them.

"Well, that was odd," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes?" Edward said, "Well, Bella is always one to surprise."

I apologised again.

"Hmm," Jasper said, turning to Edward, "Do you think that perhaps it was Bella who made you act so strange tonight?"

He seemed confused. "I wasn't aware I've been acting strange."

"Oh, so you'd class asking us to murder you as normal behaviour, then Edward?" Jasper said with an amused smile.

"Ahh," Edward murmured, "That."

"Bella might have done it by accident," Jasper said, "She might have done it subconsciously, and not been able to control it…"

"Yes," I said, "Yes, I see what you mean."

"There's something else," Jasper said, "You were always so opposed to even touching Bella when she was human. So, what happened tonight? You were doing a lot of touching."  
My face scrunched up. Had they all heard Edward and I, out in the grass?

Edward deliberated, and then nodded. "I think you may be correct."

I had been quiet for the last few seconds, but I spoke now, interrupting. "Can I try something?" I whispered softly.

"Of course," Edward said, opening his arms. A crooked smile came onto his face. "Feel free to experiment."

"Should I leave now?" Jasper said, grinning.

"You could," Edward said, shrugging his shoulders in a carefree way. His eyes danced. "It depends on what Bella is planning to do to me."

"I think it will be strictly PG-13 for the moment," I chuckled.

Edward tilted his head in a 'so-so' manner.

"I want to test what exactly I can do," I said. I couldn't resist rubbing my hands together in excitement.

"I need to see this," Jasper said brightly, leaning casually back on my bed, his arms behind his head.

I pictured the face I liked best in the world, and then- paying more attention to what was happening this time- felt the wisps of a foreign consciousness brushing against me. It wasn't much, this brushing of awareness, and I couldn't describe it. It wasn't a smell, or a taste, or something you could see. It was a feeling, and every part of it shouted 'Edward'. I couldn't identify what it was, but it was like the essence of Edward-ness.

Now, that sounds silly, I laughed to myself.

It felt like I was breathing him in! Or like I was inside of him.

Which, technically being inside his mind, was true. But I wasn't coming out of my own body to go into his mind either; I was in two places at once. Like my soul had split. I could see and hear and feel everything in my other body, as I could feel and hear here.

Edward? I murmured, loathe to break the silence of his mind.

Yes, love? I heard him answer, his familiar warm tone soothing.

It worked! I said enthusiastically.

Amazing, I heard him think, you sound just the same.

What can you see? I asked, is it just blankness?

No, he said, I can see out of my eyes still. Everything seems the same, except I can hear your voice! But it must be different for you… you're not moving.

I can, I thought, I can still move my normal body.

And to prove it, I took a couple of steps forward and planted a sweet kiss on his marble mouth.

But we're talking through our minds, Edward said, Oh, this is a good one! You hacked into my mind and you can control me!

Can I try? I said.

Of course, Edward said, I'm as curious as you are.

Walk forward, I said to him.

Shall I obey? I heard Edward deliberate, No… And then there was a ghostly chuckle.

Walk forward a couple of steps! I ordered again, anxious to see whether he would be able to resist this mind probe of orders.

His real body shuddered, as if hit by a shimmering invisible current in the air. Actually it was just his muscles tensing as he tried to stop himself from obeying my order.

I could help but laugh- he was fighting against his own mind!

Walk forwards, NOW! I thought louder.

The fight was suddenly over. His muscles contracted suddenly and then his body obeyed my order. Two steps forward, very precise.

"Neat," Jasper whistled.

I was on a high.

Touch your toes, I thought.

No, Bella, I heard him whine, that's embarrassing.

Touch your toes! I thought louder.

And his arms stretched down and tapped his toes.

Happy now? He thought. I can't do much to repel you. You seem to have absolute control.

I'm sure if you tried harder… I said, and trailed off. A wicked smile came onto my face.

What is that smile? Edward thought, No. Whatever it is you're planning, forget it!

Kiss Jasper! I thought with an evil laugh.

NO!

Edward's legs began to move suddenly, carrying him a few steps towards Jasper on the bed, who had no idea of the exchange that was taking place in our minds. Then Edward's legs suddenly shuddered, and seemed to jam like a fault in the machine.

Oh, thank god, Edward thought with massive relief.

I said, KISS JASPER! I barked out the order, grinning manically.

Edward's body was obeying me again; he was coming close to the bed. He was leaning over Jasper, who was beginning to look puzzled. Their faces were inches apart…

You can stop now, I thought with triumph.

You are one cruel woman, Edward sighed.

"What the hell was that?" Jasper said.

Edward had moved as far away from him as he could in the second I had freed him from the orders.

"Just testing," I said aloud, surprised that I could speak in both Edward's mind and out loud.

"Well I'd prefer it if when you controlled Edward, you didn't mess up his sexuality," Jasper sniggered.

Edward scowled. Go on, Bella, please. Get him back for that one.

I pulled back suddenly from Edward's consciousness, instead thinking of Jasper. This time, I could feel more acutely the differences between the minds of Edward and Jasper, yet I couldn't pinpoint the difference.

Ahh, Jasper, I thought.

Welcome back, Jasper said bitterly. And don't you dare—

Strip naked! I ordered.

Is that something you want to see? He said, not being able to stop his body as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Not especially, I thought, actually I think it may scar my mind if I watch. Which is why I'm not going to.

"EMMETT!" I shouted, "STRIP SHOW!"

In a second, the bounding brother of mine was in the doorway, laughing his booming laugh.

The rest of your family is, I giggled, as I put my hands over my eyes.

I heard a small scream as Alice barrelled into the room, jumping in front of Jasper protectively.

"Hello Alice," Edward said conversationally, "When did you get back?"

Alice was fiercely trying to cover Jasper who was now unbuttoning his jeans. A belt fell to the floor. Then the trousers followed. Jasper's fingers were just pulling down his boxers when Alice dragged him from the room, yelling at him to stop.

"I can't!" I heard him shout as he was yanked from the room. I am so not helping you… Jasper thought. You'll have to get revenge on your own, little sister.

I knew Jasper wasn't really angry with me, so my spirits didn't lower. Edward and Emmett's hearty laughter echoed around the room, and I joined in- the first time I had truly laughed like this- letting myself go completely.

OOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOO

Naughty, naughty Bella!

Who wants to guess what funny things she'll make people do next? Anyone just thought of something that is so amazingly creative that to loose the opportunity to put it in this story would be sacrilegious? If you have, feel free to suggest it!

Are you excited for Edward and Bella's continuation of the make-out session? Do you think I should up this story to an 'M'? I don't know whether I want to write a lemon or not. I'm leaning towards not… because I have to write one for the end of my other story 'Blood Berries' and I don't know how many ways there are to make luuuurve! I don't want to repeat anything! (And if anyone has any cool ideas for a lemon then let me know!)

Tell me in a review, chucks!

CullenLove x


	8. Torture Edward Time

Yes, I know this chapter was short, but someone told me they were checking everyday to see if I'd updated, and I didn't want to disappoint them!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Enjoy this chapter and review! I am updating in both my stories tonight to see how many emails I can get in my inbox tomorrow! If I beat my sister (who never gets emails unless they are from her friends. She is so stupid to challenge me) then I get one pound (which is two dollars for you guys)!

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

**Edward's POV**

For the third time already that morning, I heard Bella's soft voice in my mind.

How you holding up, beautiful?

My fingers jolted at the shock of it, causing me to mess up a few notes on the piano and almost break one of the pedals by stamping on it by accident. I sighed deeply, and Alice looked across the room at me, smirking. She knew exactly what was happening and took great amusement from it.

Bella was upstairs, doing god knows what, but staying out of my sight. Just when I was able to drag my mind from daydreams about her so that I could concentrate, she used her power to send me a little thought message. Her presence in my mind was infinitely distracting.

I heard that, I heard Bella think mockingly in my mind, I guess you're getting worse at piano.

I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore her, pressing slightly harder on the keys in frustration.

After about ten minutes, I eased back into the calmness that playing the piano brought me. I finished Clair De Lune, and went on to playing some of Beethoven's masterpieces. Just when a small smile was creeping back on to my face as the music soothed me, Bella struck again.

Hey there, sexy.

This time I actually jumped slightly off the piano stool, and slammed my hands down on the keys.

"Be careful of the piano!" Esme shouted from in the kitchen.

"Sorry!" I shouted back, not bothering to tell her why I was becoming so distracted and frustrated. I laid my head on the cool shiny surface of the piano and sighed.

Are you enjoying yourself down there? I heard Bella giggle as I abandoned playing the piano and picked up a romance novel of Alice's to absent-mindedly read.

I flicked through the pages of the book, ignoring Bella who was humming 'You're So Damn Hot' in the back of my mind.

… And then in the smoke-filled haze of the club, he took her shaking hand and led her boldly onto the dance floor, where bodies grinded and twisted under the flashing lights, the book read. His hands came to rest on her hips, resting gently against her lower back, as she ran her small hands up his muscled chest. The exposed skin of her lower back was milky white in the lights, and soft as silk. The passion between them both was breathed out in short puffs of air as their bodies twisted in dance…

I sighed and flipped a couple of pages along, trying to find a scene that wasn't so filled with excitement.

… And he laid her down upon the dark sheets, the petals scattered across the pillows and her silky hair. He lowered his body onto hers, revelling in the atmosphere that flickered between their bodies like sparks. Their tongues battled for dominance, as one by one, their clothes were removed to join the pile scattered around the bed…

I snapped the book closed and threw it across the sofa to land by my feet. I put my head in my hands and breathed out deeply, before lying back on the sofa and resting my head on one of the cushions. I was peacefully trying to drift off into a blank state of mind that was as close as I could get to sleep, when Bella's voice sounded again, this time low and almost a purr.

…Her small hands pulled the shirt from his body, hungrily discarding it to drop to the floor, where it lay with her underwear. Her hands spread out across his back, feeling their way from his strong shoulders downwards, towards the back of his jeans, where his smooth skin curved into his backside…

I tried to ignore Bella's words but her velvet voice demanded my attention and I couldn't blank her out. Would she never leave me alone to my own thoughts?

… Her hypnotising golden eyes bore into his, and the fragrance of her breath was intoxicating as it left her lips. The coldness of it cleared his mind of all other things but her, and they leaned forward towards each other, closing the space. Their lips met a second later, hers slightly moist like she had licked her lips beforehand, and his as smooth as her skin…

I shook my head and tried to block her out by humming a song under my breath, but found that the only song in my mind was the one by 'Ok Go' that she had been humming in my mind before.

Please, stop it Bella, I begged to her in my mind. I can't stand this. I just want to come up there and take you right now.

Come up then, I heard Bella say, and then her presence in my mind disappeared as suddenly as it had come.

I ran my hands through my hair as I leaned against the mantelpiece. I couldn't go upstairs now. What would happen if we started to do what she was thinking in my mind before?

It would be wonderful and mind-blowing… I thought, and then inwardly hit myself.

I couldn't go upstairs. If I did, I knew what it would lead to. And Alice was sitting right in this room, eager to find some way to get Bella back for making Jasper strip. If Alice was against Bella, then I was automatically included in that. Alice would find some way to intrude at the most embarrassing time.

No, I couldn't go upstairs. I was just going to have to last out for now.

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

Hope you liked this chapter 

Thanks for all your nice reviews! I haven't got a mean one yet, which makes me feel all happy!


	9. Bedroom Makeout

I know I haven't posted for a while… so that is why today I am posting a chapter in all of my ongoing stories at once

**Disclaimer: --Sigh--**

**If I owned Edward Cullen, I would NOT be writing… --wink wink--**

**It all belongs to SM. **

**Happy Easter everyone!**

**ExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExB ExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExB**

_Previously…_

_Please, stop it Bella, _I begged to her in my mind. _I can't stand this. I just want to come up there and take you right now. _

_Come up then, _I heard Bella say, and then her presence in my mind disappeared as suddenly as it had come. 

I ran my hands through my hair as I leaned against the mantelpiece. I couldn't go upstairs now. What would happen if we started to do what she was thinking in my mind before? 

_It would be wonderful and mind-blowing… _I thought, and then inwardly hit myself. 

I couldn't go upstairs. If I did, I knew what it would lead to. And Alice was sitting right in this room, eager to find some way to get Bella back for making Jasper strip. If Alice was against Bella, then I was automatically included in that. Alice would find some way to intrude at the most embarrassing time. 

_No, I couldn't go upstairs. I was just going to have to last out for now. _

**Bella's POV**

Who would have known that so much fun could be derived from teasing Edward? I know some monk or something would probably tell me off for using my power not for the 'greater good', but honestly I didn't care. I was having too much fun to stop. 

_Edward… _I whispered again in his mind. _Come upstairs now and we can play a game…_

He didn't reply, but I thought I could hear him grinding his teeth all the way from downstairs. 

_You can choose the game… I'll do anything you want… _I said softly. 

There was silence for several long seconds, and then quietly: _I don't trust you. _

_Trust me to do what? _I said innocently. _Why, Edward… I'm a very good girl. I've already promised that I'll do anything you want. Give me orders and I'll carry them out to the letter. I am your slave. _

_Bella. Stop it, please. You are driving me crazy! _

And I believed him; lots of steamy images burst their way to the front of his mind where I could see them, before he coughed- embarrassed- and forced them out of his mind. 

_Edward Cullen! I wouldn't have expected it from you! _

I heard an exasperated sigh and giggled to myself. There was another silence, before Edward thought again in a very different tone. 

_Sorry, Bella. That was rude of me. If I offended you in any way, I apologise profusely. _

Typical Edward! Such a gentleman! I decided to play along. 

_Well, I didn't much like the one where you had tied me up against the bedposts, _I thought, _it was very degrading. _

_Oh, Bella, it was disgusting of me. I try so hard not to be like those boys—_

_Honestly, _I thought, interrupting him, _the way men treat women these days! As if we are their possessions, or merely toys they will throw away when they've finished with—_

_Bella, I'm really sorry, _Edward thought, _I didn't mean it in that way, I promise. _

And then I heard a small tentative knock and Edward peeped his head around the bedroom door. 

"I'm sorry Bella," he murmured. 

I pretended to huff, and he came closer into the room. 

I looked the opposite way from him, but I could still hear his soft footsteps over my carpet. And then he was right beside me, his sweet smell almost too much to bear. I wanted to taste his lips, which were at that moment teasing my ear. I really shouldn't, if I wanted to keep pretending I was annoyed… I was just working up the energy and resolve to push him away, when I felt his tongue flick out and touch my ear. And I couldn't help the breathless giggle that burst from my mouth. 

"Bell-aa," he said, drawing out the last syllable of my name in his velvet voice, as his tongue sucked on my earlobe. I arched my neck to give him more access to it. "How can I ever make it up to you…?"

I felt a smile creep onto my face. _Oh, yes! _

"I don't know, Edward," I said, "Once you've said something like that, then there's no going back."

"I told you I didn't mean it," he purred. He hadn't been touching me with anything but his tongue before, but now I felt the palm of his hand come to rest on my lower back. I felt a little shiver run down my spine and I'm sure he noticed, because in a sudden second he had hitched my leg up over his hip and had me pressed against the far wall. 

My gasp punctured the silence. He didn't speak, just distracted me as his hand drifted lightly down my arm to fan out on my thigh. His lips travelled from my neck, down my side and then to my other hip, where he rubbed little circles on my bare skin with his thumb. I felt my muscles tense up with shock, and then breathed out deeply in one long sigh. 

"Do you forgive me?" he purred, his soft lips millimetres away from mine. I looked up from watching them and into his eyes, which were smouldering under his luscious black lashes. His gaze was intense and warm, yet around the edges of his eyes the colour was darker with desire. 

I forced my lips to form coherent words. "No. Let me down…"

"Forgive me," he said again, his forehead resting against mine, his lips still tauntingly close but not yet touching. 

"No," I murmured. I felt his hand running up my thigh and across my backside, where pressure was applied that forced me even closer to his body, which felt almost warm to me. So inviting… 

"You're mine," he whispered. 

"Yes," I said. 

"No one else's," I heard him whisper, though he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. His hands seemed to be everywhere- running through my hair; cupping my face; stroking my thigh tenderly and seductively. His eyes were ablaze with raw emotion that he didn't bother to hide. When I closed my eyes, he was what I saw behind my lids. 

"No one else's," I agreed. 

I almost overbalanced when his hands suddenly dropped from my hair to my other leg, which was currently holding me up, though I didn't need much support- being pushed up against a wall and all. He lifted my other leg suddenly, and wrapped it around his waist. His breathing was becoming laboured and short as he panted for breath, only leaning back occasionally to distinguish one wonderful kiss from another. 

With his eyes in the state they were in, and all the teasing I had put his mind through before, I had expected him to be _rougher, _or _hungrier, _than he was. His kisses were surprisingly tender and gentle, though filled with so much love that it made me pant. 

He was showing me how different he was from those boys who had always thought dirty things about me back in school. 

"I forgive you," I whispered quickly, when he gave me a second free of his tantalisingly desirable lips. 

"Mm-hm," he said, with a strange tone in his voice, "Of course you do."

I leaned backwards, as much as he let me, and put one finger over his mouth to stop him kissing me. I raised one eyebrow, telling him with my eyes to time out for a second, and he nodded. I dropped my finger from his lips, which were heaving as he panted for breath, to rest on his muscled shoulder. 

I was going to glance about the room, to check that no one was hanging about with a digital camera, when my eyes were immediately drawn by his slightly swollen, red lips. The perfect curve of his mouth was smooth and full, and I could just see one of his glittering white incisor teeth through the gap of his parted lips. I watched his breath going in and out of his mouth with a bemused expression on my face. 

"You wanted to say something?" he said with a raised eyebrow that reached the messy bronze hairline of his. 

Watching his lips carefully, I saw a crooked smile creep across his face. I raised my gaze to his eyes, which were sparkling with amusement. I noticed that his eyes, that had been so blood red before, were gradually changing into a fiery orange. I wondered when mine were going to turn gold- if it would be weeks, months, or years before I didn't look like a newborn. 

"Huh?" I mumbled, suddenly remembering that he had spoken. 

I had made him laugh, and he threw back his head- his body shaking with laughter. Unfortunately, as I was still currently wrapped around his waist, I got jiggled around too. 

"Stop it," I said, "You're shaking me too, when you laugh!"

This only made it worse. 

"You-can't-look-away-from-me," he said smugly, tapping my nose with a long finger after every word. 

"I can practically taste the satisfaction, Mr. Cullen."

He smiled, and let me down like I had asked about fifteen minutes ago. As soon as my feet hit the floor, I stumbled sideways, and felt Edward's hands catch my shoulders and heard his sharp intake of breath. 

And then I straightened up and smirked at him. "You just love catching me, don't you?"

"Maybe," he said with a grin. 

"Do you think I'd still be falling over if I didn't know how much you get _turned on _by it?" I said cheekily, dancing away from him. 

"Excuse me?" he said, straightening up. 

"Emmett told me," I winked, "He said you told him. And apparently you like my blush _very much _too."

Edward's eyes widened, and then he shouted, "I told him that _in confidence!_"

"So its true?" I pressed, knowing I'd won. 

Edward didn't answer. He just stood there- his fists clenched, his breath going in and out in little _whooshes, _and his jaw taut. 

I sniggered, picked my sunglasses up from my beside table, pulled on a jacket, and swept towards the door. 

"I'm going shopping," I said, laughing to myself, "I'll leave you boys to fight it out between each other."

Edward stared at me. 

"And Edward?" I said, my hand on the doorknob, turning to face him. 

"Yes?" he said softly, but his eyes betrayed his frustration with his brother. 

"_Don't let Emmett win."_

**ExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExB ExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExBExB**

The plot will get moving in the next chapter, I promise. 

Spare me an Easter review?

_CullenLove_


	10. Blood, Blood, Marvelous Blood

I am SO, SO, SO sorry about leaving it this long to update

I am SO, SO, SO sorry about leaving it this long to update! I have a couple of good excuses, but you probably don't want to hear them.

--hits self--

There, I've punished myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

I am going to write a little summary to remind you of the story, because being guilty of not updating for a while, you may need reminding. If you have this awesome memory that remembers anything, then you're freakin' lucky, and you don't have to read this. Just skip down to the bold writing a bit below:

--points down--

**Summary: **

**After catching rabies and biting Bella, Edward has been having a hard time with his emotions. He has apologised profusely and grandly to Bella, and they are on the way to mending their relationship, though there's still a long way to go. **

**Bella has found out her power- she can 'hack' into people's minds, talk to them, and control them if she wants. She has been having fun with this power- making Edward almost kiss Jasper, making Jasper strip (good idea, Bella you genius! It's something we all want to see :P). Alice got annoyed at Bella for making her husband strip, and has sworn revenge. **

**Making the most of her power to taunt Edward, Bella has been 'talking dirty' to him from the other side of the house. He can't go and give in to her, because Alice knows what is happening, and wants a way to get back at them both. Interrupting in a private ExB moment (when it's getting steamy ;P) would be the perfect revenge, and Edward doesn't want that at all… he wants the first time to be special and not interrupted… so he wont give in to Bella. **

**When Bella finally gets Edward to come upstairs, he finds out that Emmett has disclosed a personal piece of info told in confidence (namely, the fact that Bella's blush arouses him! :P) and he vows to get back at Emmett in a fight. **

**Not wanting to be involved in this, Bella sets off to go shopping, leaving a quarrelling Edward and Emmett in the house. **

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXX

**Bella's POV**

I met Alice on the way out and she absentmindedly agreed to let me use her new Porsche. After smashing up the last one chasing after Edward, and leaving it in a ditch on the side of a road somewhere near Port Angeles, Alice had brought a new one- exactly the same as the old one. We didn't ever speak about what had happened before my violent change into a vampire. I had forgiven Edward for attacking me, even though he would probably never forgive himself, as long as we existed.

Alice's new car had a couple of scratches already, I noticed as I slid into the driver's seat. As I drove quickly away from the house- in becoming a vampire I had also acquired a love of speed- I commented to myself that this car would seem completely out of place in Alaska to other people. We didn't live in the National Park of Denali, which would have been invading the privacy of the family of vampires that lived there, but we were close to the border of it. I didn't know if they even let cars like this in, or if they had good enough roads. For living in Alaska for at least a week, I knew little about the area. Maybe today's drive would shed some light on its mystery.

Realizing I didn't know where you went to shop in Alaska, I decided that if I kept driving south then I would find a place eventually. I had told Edward I might be gone for a while- he would understand. It wasn't really socially healthy to stay in the house all the time anyway. I had to get out sooner or later.

The roads were pretty unblocked, though the further south I went the busier they became. I realized I was running low on petrol as I neared civilisation, and stopped the car to get some fuel. As soon as I opened the door, the smell of fresh blood hit me like a wrecking ball, leaving me reeling.

_Shit!_ Was all I had time to think, _Humans!_

And then the sweet aroma was already taking over my senses… numbing my feelings of tension and worry, and igniting that fire in the back of my throat that longed for the warm, scarlet liquid to be running down my throat…

Before I knew it, I was running.

**Edward's POV**

As a fist struck my temple, an image burst its way into my mind- terrifying and unstoppable.

Emmett noticed the lack of blows he was receiving from me, and stopped pummelling me back.

"What is it?" he asked, pulling me up from the floor.

"A vision," I said shortly. "Alice!" I yelled upstairs.

She was down in a second, her eyebrows drawn together in worry.

"I know," she said, "What can we do?"

"We have to stop her!" I shouting, running for the door.

Emmett and Alice were a step behind me.

There were only two cars in the garage- Emmett's Jeep and my Volvo.

"I let Bella take my car," Alice said.

"How fast can your Volvo go?" Emmett asked.

"Fast enough," I replied, and jumped over the hood to get into the driver's side.  
I looked back at the house, and Jasper was standing in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"It's an emergency!" Alice screamed at him, and he ran for the car.

He jumped in the back and slammed the door. Alice filled him in on what was going to happen if we didn't get there fast enough, while I stepped on the accelerator and swerved to avoid the trees lining the bend in our drive.

"Where are Esme, Rose and Carlisle?" Alice asked, "Don't you think we should let them know?"

Jasper was staring white-faced out of the window, and for once in his life, Emmett had no jokey comment to make.

"I don't know," I replied. "What would they be able to do?"

"It depends where they are! They might be closer to Bella than we are."

"Go on then. Do it quickly."

Alice opened her phone, and her fingers were a blur in the mirror as she typed in Carlisle's mobile number. It rang twice, and then our father answered, his voice naturally calm.

"Alice."

"Carlisle, there's been a problem. Bella… she's come into contact with humans, and we aren't with her!"  
"Why did you leave her alone?" Carlisle said, "She's just a newborn. The human will have no chance. Stupid, Alice! Why didn't you think?"

"I'm sorry Carlisle. We were all distracted."

"Well it's too late now. Where is she?"

"She's near the border," Alice replied. "At a service station. We're just leaving the house. Are you any closer to her than us?"

"No," Carlisle answered, "We went miles north."  
"Oh crap!" Alice said.

I could hear Esme's disapproving murmur through the phone.

"What can we do Carlisle?" Alice said, her voice high with worry.

"Ring her," Carlisle replied.

"I already tried. She's not answering."

"You're just going to have to hurry," Carlisle replied, "Esme and I will go back to the house. If she has hurt a human, then bring it back to the house and I'll look at it. If you get there in time, suck the venom back out."

"What if she's drained it already?" Alice said, "She's just new to this. She's never tasted human blood before… she won't be able to control herself."

"There's nothing you can do," Carlisle said, "But hope."

"Ring us if anything changes," Esme said. "Or as soon as you've found her."

"Goodbye," Alice said, and snapped her phone closed. She stared at it for a few seconds, as if wishing this was just a bad dream, then slipped it into her pocket.

"_Why _didn't one of us go with her?" I said, angry at myself. I wished I could just erase time, and not let her go…. If she did hurt a human, then this would finish her. She had gone through too much, and taking the life of a human would be unforgivable in her eyes.

I was reminded of a day that seemed lifetimes ago, sitting in a sun-lit meadow, heart tranquil as a mountain pool…

_Even the strongest of us fall of the wagon sometimes, _I had said.

I had promised Bella that I'd never let her fall.

I'd promised to always catch her.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXX

Once again I apologise for the wait. I know this chapter is quite short, but I wanted to get it out today so people didn't give up on me. I will be updating again soon, I promise.

Love from your guilty writer,

CullenLove x


	11. Note

I am very sorry but I will not be continuing this story

I am very sorry but I will not be continuing this story. I've just... lost interest in it, and when that happens... I can't get inspiration. Its not just writer's block, because I've tried time and time again to work around it. I'm really sorry, but its something I can't help. If I continued to write it would be offensive to Twilight because it would be so crap. And, anyway, its been too long. I bet some of you can't even remember what this story is about.

I do, however, have a story for you in return. A story for a story. I'm not just writing this new one as a replacement, its been begging me to write it for a while. It's a story based around Jasper and Alice, but it will probably include the other characters too later on. I know stories about the secondary characters aren't as popular as Edward and Bella ones, but I've done a couple of those and wanted to try something new. I hope you will at least give it a chance. You will see a post in a little while for its first chapter. I hope you guys will like it and consider it a good enough replacement for this story.

I did consider deleting this one, but that felt like such a waste. I spent a lot of time on this story. I did also consider cutting a few chapters off and re-writing them into an ending. But, I couldn't find a point to end it at. I had a plot for this story which would make it also as long as Blood Berries. So, I am offering for anyone else to finish writing it...? Just if anyone wants to. You could use my plot or finish it yourself with your own ending. Or you could carry it on in your own way. If you would like to, please send me a personal message.

Thank you for your lovely reviews when I was writing this story. I really appreciated them all. Expect a new chapter in Boss From Hell in a couple of days. My laptop was sent away and that was why I couldn't post. But its back now, and I will write again! Haha.

CullenLove


End file.
